AG089: A Scare to Remember
is the 49th episode of Pokémon: Advanced Challenge. Synopsis After another encounter with Team Rocket, Ash loses Pikachu. Pikachu, however, has hit his head and suffers from amnesia and is found by Meowth. Meowth takes the opportunity and states Pikachu was one of Team Rocket members. Pikachu starts believing and once Ash comes to him, Pikachu turns his back on him. Ash, however, does not give up to get Pikachu back, and his memories. Episode Plot The heroes walks down a path, while Pikachu, who is walking in front of them, is exceptionally happy. Suddenly, the ground shakes and a tree falls down. As the smoke clears, Team Rocket captures Pikachu using a robot. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt, but with no effect, as the robot is made of a material that does not conduct electricity, while Team Rocket taunts the twerps. The heroes go to take Pikachu back, but fall in a hole. Soon, the robot falls as well, due to the material it is made of has been recycled too many times. The robot explodes and everyone blasts off, splitting Ash and Pikachu. The heroes wake up and recall they got blasted away after Team Rocket's machine exploded. Ash goes after Pikachu, but everyone is stuck amidst the tree tree. James, Wobbuffet and Jessie are bashed on a tree. They go off from it, so James suggests to search for Meowth, but Jessie thinks they should return to the base. However, they become lost in the forest. Pikachu and Meowth are seen together. Meowth yells for Jessie and James to come to him and help, but sees nobody is around. Meowth has no choice but to battle him and just as he goes to scratch Pikachu, Pikachu wonders what he is doing. Pikachu tells him that he has no idea where he is or who is his trainer. Meowth realizes that Pikachu lost his memory, so plans to fill his head with new info to banish the old memories. Meowth claims they have to go to the boss, Giovanni, as a surprise is being planned for him. Meowth explains Pikachu has been a member of Team Rocket from the day he was born. Meowth thinks they should visit their own partners to get his memory jarring. Elsewhere, Ash has Swellow search for Pikachu and Brock has Mudkip do the same. Afterwards, Pikachu and Meowth walk down a path, while Meowth sees how many plans it took to finally have Pikachu at his disposal. A Zigzagoon appears, hiding behind Pikachu. Soon, a Beedrill appears as well and tries to attack. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt, electrocuting Beedrill and forcing it to leave. Meowth thinks Pikachu is a kind creature, so plans to take advantage of it. While Pikachu and Meowth are walking, James and Jessie are searching for Meowth and "the home base" (even if James tells her the home base is far from here). Meowth and Pikachu walk through the edge of a cliff. Meowth begins to be bluffing, seeing how Pikachu is a kind and brave Pokémon, but shakes his head. Meowth tells Pikachu he saved his life once, by nursing him when Pikachu had a fever. Meowth lies he stays by Pikachu's side and is with him constantly. Suddenly, Meowth almost falls from the cliff, but Pikachu grabs him on his tail and pulls him back. The heroes continue searching and Mudkip senses something. They come to a field, where they all see footprints of Pikachu, Meowth and Zigzagoon. Meowth begins to feel hungry, so Pikachu gives him an apple. Meowth is astounded to hear Pikachu gave him the only apple he saw, so Meowth begins to cry. He splits the apple in half, giving the larger piece to Pikachu and stating things are better when they are being shared with others. The heroes track footprints of Pikachu and Meowth, though they are concerned that Pikachu did not battle, from the looks of the footprints. Swellow searches the area while Meowth and Pikachu follow a path. Suddenly, Pikachu loses balance and rolls backwards, but Meowth stops him. Pikachu is glad and they both move onwards. Team Rocket see a base and go inside to rest. Swellow spots them entering the building and goes back. Meowth and Pikachu arrived to the base as well. Jessie and James are thrilled to see Meowth back, but they see Pikachu wanting to battle them. Meowth says he is their friend now and whispers what really happened. James sees Pikachu needs a new memory, but Meowth shushes him, for they are here to remind Pikachu about his past. Mudkip searches and his fin turns to a side. Swellow appears to let Ash know what it found. Jessie and James persuade Pikachu that they are also his friends, and fool him successfully. Pikachu goes on James' shoulder, who notes how heavier it got, since it was a long time since Pikachu came on his shoulder. They play for a while before the heroes appear, startling Team Rocket. Ash is glad he found Pikachu, but Meowth states the twerps only want to hurt Pikachu. Ash tries to remind Pikachu, but when Meowth says he is a liar, Pikachu sides with Team Rocket. Ash realizes Pikachu does not remember him and tries to convince him that he does not belong to Team Rocket, but fails. James orders Pikachu to use Thunderbolt, attacking Ash, who does not understand why Pikachu isn't remembering him. Meowth orders to do so again, attacking Ash once more. Brock realizes Pikachu hit his head and has an amnesia problem, though Team Rocket dismisses that, claiming the twerps can be tricky sometimes. Team Rocket depart in the balloon. Ash, who has now had enough, goes on the balloon and climbs up it. James tells Pikachu to use Thunderbolt, but then he electrocutes everyone. Team Rocket is blasted off, while Pikachu and Ash fall down. Ash catches Pikachu and falls in the river. Ash, however, remembers its adventures with Pikachu, as well as some of their Gym battles. Ash states Pikachu will be his best friend, no matter what, as they are taken by the stream. Next, Ash is seen on the river shore and Pikachu licks him to wake him up. Pikachu remembers Ash in his memories, making Ash happy as he hugs Pikachu. Brock, Max and May arrive and see Ash reunited with his best friend. Team Rocket has blasted off near the river, who ask for their help. The heroes state they should help themselves get out of the river. Team Rocket attempts to convince Pikachu to get back, but soon learn that he got his memory back when Thunderbolt is used on them. At the end of the day, May sees how one should always appreciate their own friends. Ash promises that he will never lose Pikachu again and everyone goes to Lilycove City. Trivia *The dub features a song written especially for this episode, titled "You Can't Remember." *This is the first episode in Advanced Challenge that Ash has been shown to get very angry at all of Team Rocket, and not just one or two members of them. *This marks the first and so far only instance of Team Rocket reciting their motto more than once in an episode without any interruption. *Meowth returns the favor to Pikachu by splitting the apple between them, as Pikachu did the same to Meowth in an earlier episode. *The dub title is a reference to the film A Walk to Remember. Dub differences In the Japanese version, when Ash and Pikachu are floating through the river, Ash has flashbacks of his Gym battles with Roxanne and Norman. These are both cut in the English Dub, which limits the flashbacks to only previous Advanced Challenge episodes excluding Balance Of Power. Gallery Pikachu got captured by Team Rocket AG089 2.jpg Ash loses Pikachu AG089 3.jpg Ash struggles to descend down from the tree AG089 4.jpg Team Rocket got came down from a tree, where they were blasted off to AG089 5.jpg Meowth realizes Pikachu has blasted off to him AG089 6.jpg Meowth plans on lying to Pikachu to obtain him AG089 7.jpg Meowth states Pikachu was a Team Rocket member AG089 8.jpg Pikachu electrocutes Beedrill to protect Meowth and Zigzagoon AG089 9.jpg Pikachu saves Meowth from falling down AG089 10.jpg Pikachu shares an apple with Meowth AG089 11.jpg Mudkip notices the footprints AG089 12.jpg Meowth saves Pikachu from rolling down AG089 13.jpg Meowth whispers to Jessie and James about Pikachu AG089 14.jpg Pikachu stands by Team Rocket, his "old partners" AG089 15.jpg Pikachu electrocutes Ash AG089 16.jpg Ash climbs to the balloon to save Pikachu AG089 17.jpg Ash promises to protect his best friend AG089 18.jpg Pikachu licks Ash AG089 19.jpg Team Rocket gets electrocuted AG089 20.jpg Pikachu and Ash are back together }} Category:Pokémon: Advanced Challenge Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Pikachu Category:Episodes focusing on Team Rocket Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes written by Masashi Sogo Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes animated by Masaaki Iwane